


Bus Rides

by FrozenStrawberries



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: All 17 years old, Anger, Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenStrawberries/pseuds/FrozenStrawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Eric, ha…. I know it's 3am and you're probably sleeping…… I just.. I have a bad feeling and….. I know it's probably nothing…. I'm just being stupid…. but I just wanted to say that I…. I love you...so much…...okay I'm gonna try and sleep. Goodnight Eric.” The last message he had gotten from Kyle. The one he left the morning he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Rides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/gifts).



“ Mah Lady,” Cartman bowed opening the door into the restaurant.

“Shut up asshole” Kyle laughed hitting Cartman in the stomach as he walks through the door. 

“Hey David.” Kyle smiled while Cartman’s fell.

“Kyle!” David laughs throwing his arms around Kyle in a hug. He pulled away and looked to the other “Cartman……. Date night?”

“Yep.” they followed David to an empty table.

“Okay well here's your menus. I'll be back in a minute to take your orders.”

“What's wrong?” Kyle huffed looking at Cartman’s pouting face.

“Nothing….. He's just a little to friendly with you.” Hiding his face behind his menu glaring.

“Oh knock it off. We're just friends.”

“A friend you used to date.” he growled putting his menu down.

“We went out for a week and it was just to make you jealous!” He glared putting his menu down. “We’ve been through this before. Now please, can we just enjoy our date?”

“Fine.” Cartman grumbled hiding behind his menu occasionally looking over it to see his boyfriend’s still upset face. “.....I’m sorry.” He mumbled under his breathe.

“What did you say?” Kyle looked up from his menu puzzled.

“I said I sorry.” He whispered angrily. 

Kyle rested his head on the palm of his hand smiling softly at Cartman and just as David returned to his table he said. “I love you.”

“Aw aren’t you two just adorable.” David smiled and took their orders then left with the menus that Cartman was trying to hide his blush behind.

“ and I’ll show you how much tonight.” Kyle said in a low voice leaning forward and running his hand through his hair the way that drove Cartman crazy. Once the food came Cartman stuffed it down as fast as he could. Choking occasionally as Kyle ran his foot up and down his leg. Once the check came Cartman threw down the money yelling for David to keep the change as he ran out dragging a laughing Kyle behind him who quickly waved a goodbye to David who waved back wiggling his eye suggestively. He dragged him through the streets and into his house slamming him against the door as soon as they entered kissing him hard.

“I am going to destroy you.” He growled into his neck before sucking hard making Kyle moan. He grabs Kyle’s large butt picking him up as he wraps his legs around him rubbing their fronts together. Kyle grabbed onto his head yanking him away from his neck.

“No marks.” Kyle whinned out of breath pulling him back in for another heated kiss. “Let’s go to bed.” Cartman leaned away pulling Kyle with him and carried him over to the couch squeezing his ass before dropping him then laid on top of him massaging his crotch with his hand. “We’re not doing it on your couch. Last time your mom walked in.”

“Ugh Fine.” Cartman got up off the couch and held out a hand to help Kyle up. “I’m not carrying you up the stairs through.”

“Don’t be a baby.” Kyle rolled his eyes running up the stairs Cartman in tow holding onto his hips. He jumped on his bed laying his head down on the pillows. His boyfriend stood at the door watching him. He grinned at the larger boy and spend his legs “I thought you were going to destroy me.” 

He continued to stand there staring at the smaller boy who in turn began to feel self conscious and pulled his knees to his chest. His cheeks bright red and his eyes tearing up but he blinked them away. “I can leave if you want.”

“No! I-I just…. You're beautiful.” His cheeks matched the other boys as he sat on the bed and held his face with both hands. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Shut up.” Kyle shoved his mouth against Cartman’s knocking him down on the bed. “I going to destroy you instead.”

He pulled his shirt over his head slowly then ripped off his boyfriend’s rubbing his chest before slowly kissing his way down. Once he reached his jeans he unbuttoned it with his mouth then slide them down revealing his boxers. 

“You're already this hard.” Kyle teased before mouthing the erection through the fabric making Cartman groan for him to hurry up. He sat up and started pulling off his own jeans and pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Hand me the lube.”

He hurriedly leaned over into his nightstand and pulled out the half used bottle of lube and handing it the his jew. Kyle bent down onto his elbows and knees ass in the air. He pulled down his boxers and began linking and sucking on the fat boys balls while jacking him off with one hand. Cartman watched him slowly reach his free hand back and start fingering himself making his own cock twitch at the sight. 

“Hurry up and suck my cock.” He groaned thrusting his hips forward. Kyle let the balls fall out of his mouth and slowly licked up his cock kissing the tip then slide down deep throating him. He grabbed Kyle's hair tugging his head up and down. He began to thrust his hips forward. 

“I'm going to fuck your face!” He growled digging his nails into his head thrusting harder. Kyle pulled his fingers out and placed both hands on the bigger boys hips stopping them. He grabbed his hands and pulled them from his hair pushing them above his head. Cartman laughed “Do you really think you can hold me down?”

He flipped them over grabbing Kyle’s hand in one hand and pinned them above his head. Kyle tried to wiggle out of his grasp “Eric. Stop.”

“Not so tough now, huh Jew?” He leaned up looking down at his boyfriend. He grabbed Kyle's thick thighs and pulled them apart rubbing his cock against his hole making his boyfriend whine and thrust his hips down. “Do you want it?” 

“Eric.” He whined pushing down more. “Please.”

He grinned down at his jew rubbing lube onto his cock and onto Kyle's stretched hole. He slowly pushed in watching Kyle arch his back and throw his head back. He threw his arms around the larger boys neck digging his nails in running them down his back. 

“God dammit! When's the last time you clipped your nails?” He grabbed the boy's thighs pulling his legs up and thrusting harder into the smaller boy.

“Mhh Harder!” He moaned thrusting down onto Cartman’s cock. He in turn slowed down his thrusts slowly moving in and out. He glared up at the boy inside of him who smirked down at him. Grabbing the larger boys shoulders he flipped them over “If you're not gonna do it right, I'll do it myself.”

Kyle starts bouncing and grinding down onto the cock inside him. Cartman smacks his ass feeling it jiggle around his balls as he thrusts in then grabs his ass spreading his cheeks and thrusting up deeper into him hitting that special spot inside him making him scream. “Fuck! You're so hot.” He praises the bouncing boy who smiles down at him his face twisted in pleasure.

Cartman flipped them over again Kyle’s head and upper chest hanging off of the bed. He grabbed the bed trying to keep himself from flying off as Cartman began to thrust harder and faster then before throwing his body forward with every thrust. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him and could tell by the way his thrusts began to falter that the larger boy was about to come too. 

“Inside.” He whined as he began to stroke his cock with every thrust. “Come inside me.”

“Fuck Fuck Fuck.” Cartman groaned as he came inside his jew. He kept thrusting into him as he replaced Kyle's hand and bought him to completion. He rolled onto the left side of the bed pulling Kyle with him.

“God damn. I feel like I just got hit by a bus.” Kyle laughed throwing his arm over his eyes.

“See I destroyed you.” He grinned at his boyfriend who lifted his arm slightly to roll his eyes at him.

“Whatever.” He sighed rolling over and cuddling into the other boys side. “I should probably leave soon.”

“Yeah probably.” He put an arm around him and pulled him closer as they both drifted into sleep.   
___________________________________  
Cartman woke up at 1130pm to see Kyle putting his clothes back on. 

“Where are you going?” He groaned tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.

“I got to go home before my mom has a heart attack.”

“Oh yeah. You gotta get back to your bitch mom.” He laughed watching Kyle’s face go red.

“Don't call my mom a bitch, asshole.” 

“Yeah Yeah. Do you want me to walk you home?” He rubbed Kyle’s hand with the tips of his fingers.

“Nah, I'll be fine.” He kissed his forehead and pushed his hair back looking into his eyes. “Get some sleep asshole.”  
___________________________________  
Cartman’s day started as most did. He woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock waking him up for school. He slowly got ready grabbing his phone before he walked out of his door looking down to see a voicemail from his boyfriend. He pressed play pressing the phone to his ear as he walked down to said boyfriend’s house. 

“Hey Eric,” he heard the boy start. He listened to his boyfriend’s 3am paranoia and smiled down at his phone then knocked on the Kyle’s front door. 

“Come in!” He heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. He walked into the house and sat on the couch “I just need a couple more minutes.”

He turned the TV to a rerun of Terrance and Phillip watching the last 5 minutes. He got off the couch and walked to the bottom of the steps and yelled up them. “Damn Jew! What's taking you so long?” 

“I'm doing my hair!”

“That rat nest of yours will take hours to fix. Let's just go!” He climbed the steps and saw the bathroom door open and empty so he turned to the other boys room and walked in to see his normally curly hair jew with wavy hair that framed his face. It looked really soft and he wanted to rub his face in it. Although, he would never admit that to the boy.

“What do you think?” He turned and asked the large boy. He ran his hand through it and shook his head as to show it off.

“It look practically the same.” The small boy got red in the face and clenched his fists. 

“Whatever. Let's just go.” He stomped out of his room and down the stairs freezing when he heard his mom yell from her room to stop throwing a fit. Which made Cartman burst out laughing. Kyle opened the door and stepped to the side waiting for Cartman to exit first. As he walked out of his boyfriend’s house he turned and ruffled his hair. Who in turn shut the door and grabbed his hand.

When they arrived at the bus stop Kenny and Stan were already there.

“I'm just saying we shouldn't let the refugees in because we all know that al-” He started trying to rile up his boyfriend.

“Shut the fuck up Fatass!” Kyle groaned turning away from Cartman to roll his eyes at Stan. Who in turn just a give a small shrug. 

“Eyy I'm not fat i-”

“Yeah Yeah Yeah your big bone.” Kyle cut him off once again.

“Ey you damn jew! Stop cutti-” Cartman started going red in the face yanking his hand from Kyle's.

“Sorry it's just too early to hear this bullshit.” he smirked at his boyfriend successfully pissing him off.  
“You know what! Screw you guys! I'm going home.” Cartman said his infamous line while flipping off his asshole friends. He stepped into the road towards the direction of his house.

“Eric!” he heard his boyfriend yell then felt two hands push into his back. Next thing he knew he was halfway across the street face first on the ground. 

“What the hel-” Cartman turned around to see a bus where he was just standing. 

“Kyle!” He heard Stan and Kenny yell. Then saw them run out from behind the bus to his favorite Jew. Who was a few feet in front of the bus lying in a pile of his own blood. Cartman shot up and ran over to the others dropping to his already scraped up knees to numb to feel the pain as he look down at Kyle. The door of the bus flew opened and the bus driver jumped out with a phone pressed to their ear.

“I hit someone! Please hurry!” the bus driver yells into the phone crying.

Cartman slowly places a hand on Kyle’s shoulder and turns him onto his back immediately regretting it as Kyle lifeless unmoving eyes meet his. He moves his ear down the Kyle’s chest listening for his breathing and/or heart beat. He choked back a sob as he heard neither. Putting his hands onto Kyle's chest pushing with all his might.

“Come on Kyle!” He put his head back to his chest ripping it up and slamming the palm on his hand back into place when he again heard nothing. “Don't do this Kyle!”

Nothing

“Kyle come back to us!”

Nothing 

“Kyle please!”

Nothing

“Please!”

He heard sirens in the back of his mind.

“Don't leave me please.” Tears ran down his face as he kissed Kyle’s forehead running a hand through his soaked hair before a paramedic pushed him away. He watched the paramedics zap him time and time again.

“Time of death 8:34 am.” he went completely numb looking up to see Kenny holding Stan while he screamed and kicked trying to get to his best friend.

His eyes snapped open and he was in his room he turned his head to see a picture of all four of them from when they went to casa bonita for Kyle's 17th birthday. He arms wrapped around Kyle’s waist as he kissed him on the cheek. Kyle’s cheeks bright red and his hand pushed into Eric’s hair pushing his head against his own. Their friends made gross faces at their cutesy behavior. He tried to close his eyes again but every time he did he saw Kyle’s dead eyes staring at him. It's been three months since Kyle died and he couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't tried to go home. If he hadn't started a fight. If he had just stayed home. If he didn't exist. Kyle would still be alive.

He grabbed his phone off his nightstand and held it to his ear listening to the message that was constantly playing on his phone.

“Hey Eric, ha…. I know it's 3am and you're probably sleeping…… I just.. I have a bad feeling and….. I know it's probably nothing…. I'm just being stupid…. but I just wanted to say that I…. I love you...so much…...okay I'm gonna try and sleep. Goodnight Eric.” The last message he had gotten from Kyle. The one he left the morning he died.

They had sent Kenny to heaven to search for Kyle. However, Kenny could not find him. He did find God. He begged him to bring Kyle back but was sadly told that Kyle was not in heaven. Kenny was currently searching hell for him with no such luck.

He laid there staring at the ceiling as the hours flew by until eventually his alarm clock went off telling him that it was time to get up for school.

“What's the point?” He growled throwing it across room into the wall silencing it with a crash. He heard the squeak of his door then his mother's sweet voice .

“Poopsykins it's time to get up for school.” She began to rub his back trying to coax him from the bed.

“I'm not going.” He said into his pillow.

“You have to go if you wanna pass. Your principal sent me a letter saying you're at risk of failing.”

“I don't care.” She sighed getting up from the bed stopping at the door. “I know it's hard but do you think this is how Kyle would want you to mourn him.” 

“i just…. It should have been me.” he sat up pulling his knees to his chest tears streaming down his face.

“Oh honey no!” She cried running back to the bed pulling him to her chest running her fingers through his hair.

“He pushed me out of the way. I was supposed to be hit not Kyle!” He pulled away trying to wipe the tears from his face. “Even Stan thinks so.” 

His mother wrapped him back into his arms saying nothing. She rocked him back and forth humming. He closed his eyes and thought back to Kyle funeral.  
___________________________________  
He sat in the passenger side of his mom's van as they pulled up to the graveyard. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” He heard his sweet mother's concerned voice. 

“No.” He looked over to her with bloodshot eyes no expression on his face. He got out of the car and walked over to the ceremony that was about to began. He went to sit in the back but was pulled to the front by Sheila who said that Kyle would have wanted him to be with the family. He was sat between Sheila and Ike. Ike smiled at him sadly but didn't try to talk which he was thankful for. The funeral was a blur and he doesn't remember most of it. When it ends he gets up and turns to walk back to the parking lot to wait for his mom but was stopped by a wet faced Stan.

“This is all your fault!” He screams at him. “If it wasn't for you Kyle would still be here.”

“I know.” 

“Shut up!” Stan yelled in reply. By now everyone had noticed the commotion. Kenny walked up and placed a hand on Stan's shoulder trying to calm him down, but failed. Stan punched him straight in the nose cause him to stumble back into Ike.

“Stanley Marsh!” Stan's mom Sharon yelled dragging him back. “I know this is hard but this is not the appropriate way to deal with it.”

Stan and Sharon walked away and to their car with the rest of their family. Cartman stood there holding his nose.

"Mufufufufufufu." Kenny asked grabbing his shoulder. 

“He sounded like he meant it.” He shrugged Kenny’s hand off. He went home that night and did what he'd been doing every night since Kyle died. He cried himself to sleep.   
___________________________________

He had stopped crying as his mother slowly stopped rocking him. She pulled away and got up. “We're leaving in 20 minutes you better be ready.”

He slowly got out of bed and began to get ready. When he's finally done he looks at his phone to see that it has been 30 minutes. His mother had never been good at tough love which is why he got away with most things as a child. He went outside and sat in his mom's car ignoring the breakfast she had made for him. After a couple minutes, his mom entered the car handing him a piece of toast and his backpack. 

“Have a good day sweetie.” His mother whispered as he got out of the car. He went straight to his class ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him. The whole day went by as a blur each class felt like it was 30 seconds. He would sit down stare at the wall then the bell would ring signalling that class was over. Suddenly it was the time he was dreading the most. Lunch. He no longer had an excuse of getting to class to ignore all his friends. He had an uninterrupted 45 minutes of sitting in the same room as them. He walked into the room and made a beeline to an empty table in the corner of the room hoping to sit alone. However, he was stopped by Kenny. 

“Man its so great to see you again.” Kenny pulled him into a hug. “It's been what five weeks since I've seen you.”

“Something like that.” He hugged Kenny back tearing up as he recognized that Kenny had a similar body type to Kyle. Similar but not quite. Kenny was leaner and much taller but still tiny compared to his bigger body. He pulled away wiping at his face. “I see you finally lost the hood.”

“Ha Yeah. Last week I got decapitated. Ripped the last hood I had left clean off.” He laughed explaining everything that had happened in the last five weeks as they sat down at the empty table together. “So how you doing?”

“How do you think?” He growled looking down at the table.

“We all miss him.” Kenny grabbed his hand only to be ripped away by the owner.

“Can we just not talk about it?” He looked up with begging eyes.

“Sure man.” Kenny smiled. “Tweek broke up with Craig last week. He said ‘It was to much pressure’. I got 6 days in the betting pool. If they stay broken up until Wednesday then I get 60 bucks.”

“Well it looks like you lost.” He points across the room to Tweek and Craig holding hands.

“Dammit now I own Clyde 60 bucks.” Kenny cursed slamming his fist into the table. “One more day and I would have won!”

“Cartman” They both turned to the sound of the voice to see Stan.

“Marsh.” He replied staring at him.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said and did at the funeral.” He sighed “I was…. I don't know. No words really do justice to how I felt… But I shouldn't have taken it out on you.”

Kenny looked back and forth between the two. “It's fine. I understand how you felt.” He patted the bench next to him signalling him to sit. Stan smiled at him patting him on the back sitting down. 

“So I see you lost the bet.” Stan smirked at Kenny. 

“I had one more day! One day!” Kenny exclaimed laughing. Cartman smiled at the two as they continued to talk.

“I missed you guys.”


End file.
